1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to irrigation control, and more specifically to irrigation controllers that control irrigation.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Water continues to be a precious commodity. Further, the conservation of water continues to be a topic of great interest to governments, water authorities, municipalities, farms, corporations, and individual consumers. Additionally, as the true cost of water becomes better understood, the price of water continues to rise, making conservation of water more important to all stakeholders.
Municipalities, water districts, and other agencies that supply water to consumers sometimes regulate the distribution of water in attempts to conserve water, reduce water usage, maintain water reserves as well as for numerous other reasons. Methods used to regulate water distribution often involve restrictions on the use of water for irrigation, restrictions on the on the periods during which water can be used for irrigation, and cost increases when water use is exceeded and other such methods.